Harry's first Mother's day
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: Its Harry's first Mother's day at Hogwarts and he has no one to spend it with but that changed when he bumps into his head of house, Professor McGonagall


First year Harry sat silently at the Gryffindor table, watching as all the other students got ready to leave the school for a few days for Mothers day, which was tomorrow. He always hated this day because he never had a mother to share it with. Well he did have a mother but she and his dad died when he was one. You see his parents were murdered by the evil wizard Voldemort. He never got to give her a present or at least one that he remembers.

He lives with his aunt and uncle and they don't like him so they told him that he was not to give any kind of gift to them for Mothers day or Fathers day. So here he was watching others go to there families' while he stayed at his school, Hogwarts.

Harry got up and went to the common room and up to his dorm. Laying down on the bed he sighed and tried to think of what his mom would be like if she was here. Would she hold him tight as he gave her his gift or would she thank him by giving kisses all over his face? What would his dad give for his wife? All these questions he knew he never have a answer to because they weren't coming back.

"Harry?" Ron said worriedly, "Are you okay? Aren't you going home?"

Harry looked up, surprised he hadn't seen him.

"No, my relatives are away in the states for the hols," he lied.

Ron looked unconvinced but didn't say anything.

"Well. I'll see you on Tuesday," He said then waved goodbye and left.

Once again he was alone, not feeling like getting up or starting on his homework he took out his notebook and started to drawl. He loved to drawl anything and everything. Portraits', furniture or just what he saw while sitting by a tree by the lake. He didn't know where he got it from but it was relaxing for him.

A few hours later and many pages drawn in he put down the book on his desk and went to go get some lunch. Going to the Great Hall he noticed that it was empty, confused he walked around wondering if he was the only one there until he bumped into his head of house.

"Mr. Potter? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your family?" She asked.

"No, there at the states for Mother's Day," He lied again

"Oh well why don't you come to my office and we can have dinner there," She said softly with a smile.

He nodded and followed the teacher to her office. Once they got there the professor called a house elf asked for some sandwiches. The house elf came back and set out a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Professor I don't want to be rude but why aren't you with your family?" Harry asked hesitantly.

She smiled kindly and replied, "Because my families are all gone. The last one died a few years ago,"

"Oh… I'm sorry," He said not knowing what to really say.

"It's okay Mr. Potter it's not your fault. I stay here during this time in case some students have to stay here like you,"

There was an awkward silence until Harry broke it.

"Professor, did you teach my mom?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes I did, why?"

"Because I was wondering if you could please tell me what she was like," Harry said with a kind of desperation in his voice.

She took a sip of her drink and then nodded and started to speak.

"Well, she had red hair and green eyes like yours. She was an amazing student, always doing her best. She could always put a smile on anyone's face. She had an infections laugh that could cheer any one up. She loved you very much, Harry," She added softly.

Harry nodded and smiled, that was the first thing he had ever heard of his mom and it was just like he imagined.

"I remember the present you have her for her first Mothers day," McGonagall said.

Harry looked up sharply.

"What was it?" He asked excitedly.

"Well you and Lily and James came here for Mothers day to get away from the house and all. Well it was during when we were sitting in Dumbledore's office and you were on the ground playing with you toys. You had pulled your self up with a side chair and Lily shouted at everyone to look at you. We did and we all saw you take you first step. Lily was so happy she was crying and holding you tight. She kept kissing you and telling you she loved you. She said it was the best gift," She said and waited patently for this to sink in for him.

Harry was so surprised. He tried not to cry in front of his professor but he could help the tear that slipped. He was happy that he could give his mom that present even if he didn't remember it.

"Thanks professor, I should be going, I have homework to do," He said.

"Yes that's fine, goodnight," The teacher said.

"Goodnight and thanks again," He said.

Harry had no plans of doing his homework when he got back to the common room. Instead he got a piece of parchment and started to write.

The next morning Harry woke up early and called a house elf.

"Yes sir, what is Mister Potter needing?" Asked the small elf.

"Umm, can you please fix up a Mother's day breakfast for Professor McGonagall, please? Tell her that I will be there in a bit, okay?" He asked.

"Yes of course sir, Pinky will do that straight away," Pinky said excitedly.

Harry got ready for the day and got the parchment he had been working on all night. He hoped he wasn't going too far with this or anything, he just hoped she'd like it.

He arrived at the teacher's office and knocked. He heard a come in and entered with hesitation. He found the professor eating the meal he had asked for, she smiled at him and beckoned him to come and sit down.

"Thank you Harry, you didn't have to do this," She said with a smile.

"I know but I wanted to," He said shyly.

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished eating Harry took something from his pocket, and gave it to the professor.

"Happy Mother's Day!" He said very fast.

Minerva looked very surprised but took the parchment and read what it said.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I know I might be going __too__ far with this but I want to thank you for giving me Knowledge__ about my mom. I have never given any present to anyone so I don't know if this is good enough. _

_When you told me about how I gave my mom's first Mother's day present and I would like to give you something for that. __Here is a drawling that I hope you like._

The drawling was of a boy with messy black hair and green eyes; he was holding hands with a woman who had red hair and green eyes as well. There arms were in a position that seemed to be waving. The woman had a thought bubble and it said, "Thank you for giving my son a chance to make something for Mothers day," and the boy's bubble said "Thank you for giving me this chance," In the background there was a picture of Hogwarts in the night sky, the stars seemed to twinkle.

His head of house was in tears when she finished it and Harry didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But before he could say anything he was swept up in a hug. Harry felt relived that she didn't think he was going too far.

"Harry, that was very nice of you to do that. I loved it, thank you so much. I just have a question, why did you put you mom in it?" She asked through her tears.

"Because I'm sure she was have been thankful as well. From what you told me about her she just sounded like that kind of person," He said bashfully.

"Well it was very thoughtful, the drawling was very good, just like your mother," She said with a kind smile.

Harry looked up excitedly and asked, "My mother drew?"

"Oh yes quite a lot, its no mystery where you got that gift, she could make the characters or anything she drew just jump out of the page almost like they were real, just like you can," She said with a smile.

Harry smiled at that and the rest of the day went by in a similar fashion. Talking about Lily Potter and just enjoying each others company. Harry drew some more while Minerva complimented. When everyone came back Harry was surprised that he was kind of sad he had enjoyed all the times he was with his transfiguration teacher.

Harry was in his dorm when Ron walked in along with all the other boys.

"So Harry did you have fun?" He asked sarcastically, excepting a similar answer.

Harry answered with complete honesty, "Yeah I had a great time,"

He smiled at there expressions but didn't go into any details, he it to be a thing he kept to himself and Professor McGonagall. It was defiantly the best Mother's day he ever had.

HPHPHPHP

Harry and Minerva continued to spend Mothers day with each other, each one seemed better then the other. Even after Harry graduated Hogwarts he would still go over there to visit her. When he married Ginny, they would both go and eventually they would bring there children. Even after all those years Harry still says that the first one was the best Mother's day ever.

"Harry dear, are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear, are the children ready to go out?" He asked her while he kissed her softly on her lips.

"EWW! Mom, dad that's cross!" A little girl cried out.

They both laughed and Harry chased the little girl around until he got her.

"Got you! Now time for the tickle monster," He said laughing as he attacked his youngest daughter.

"Stop, daddy please!" She cried out while laughing.

After they calmed down he noticed that his other three kids where watching with amused looks.

"So are you guys ready?" He asked trying to act composed.

They laughed, as they headed to the fireplace Harry looked at a picture on the wall, it was a picture of him and Minerva, she had died the year before and he missed her terribly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ginny looking at him with love in her eyes, he smiled and kissed her.

"Come on lets go, we don't want to be late to dinner," He said as he brushed a tear away.

As they all floo away Harry looked back and said to the picture, "Thanks so much for such a wonderful Mother's day,"

A/N: Please read and review, even if it's just to say it sucked. Thanks! I wrote this on a whim so it might not be that great but still please review!


End file.
